Minamo vs Frieza: Fight for All!
by Hwikek
Summary: The Azu Fighters travel to planet Bishujo to stop an evil tyrant from becoming immortal.  They find themselves up against more than they had ever imagined was possible and at the moment of defeat their champion appears, will she be enough to save the day?


The scene opened on a joyless image. A small cluster of figures shuddered before the monster in front of them. In the beginning it had two horns, then the horns had become longer more demonic and the monster's legs and torso had lengthened, the beast had become like an unwholesome reptilian, and now it had a small, diminutive form. Yet now when it was at its shortest the creature was at its most powerful. Gasps and gritted teeth stood idly as the creature's tail twitched and a smug smirk and cocky chuckle spoke in a calm elitist tone. Clenched fists shook as chattering teeth. Such was the fear of Frieza's power, making all who had stood up against him mute. Vegeta's face was stained with tears as the proud Saiyan's body hung battered and beaten by the cruel fists of the destroyer of his people, bane of the universe.

"You really shouldn't have turned against me," Frieza's words like those of a school master to an undisciplined child, he paused to increase the size of his smirk. "As you can see now it was a very foolish thing to do. My, my, I thought you'd had more wit in your head than that. I guess I was mistaken."

"Y-you monster," the Saiyan Prince spat.

"Please," Frieza interrupted, "save me your crying. It won't do you any good."

"I, I was supposed to become a legendary Super Saiyan, but—"

"If you really did become a Super Saiyan then it means I wasted my time destroying the lot. I didn't even break a sweat against you." Frieza's left hand shifted back. "Now I think it's time for me to end your miserable species." The fingers pointed straight, like a knife. "So long, Vegeta."

The hand shot forward. The armored chest of the Saiyan Prince constricted, a reflex born from a life time of battle, yet Vegeta knew the action was pointless. The hand came in to finish the warrior. To pierce his sternum and sever his spine. An instant and merciless death dispelled by a ruthless tyrant.

Frieza's eyes shifted to the left, his hand had stopped.

"Let him go."

"My, my, you're being awfully demanding aren't you? Very well, this pathetic excuse for a lifeform isn't going to live much longer anyways. I'll deal with him and this planet later." Vegeta dropped to the ground. He crawled towards the others who gasped.

"M-s. Kurosawa?"

Tomo and Osaka gasped, as did Yukari, Kagura and Sakaki. They watched as Vegeta crawled towards them. Tomo growled, still suspicious of the one who had killed her on Earth not long ago.

"Hm." Frieza's arm lashed at Minamo. The woman vanished. The tyrant's eyes widened in surprise as a foot slammed into his face. The alien flew backwards a short way before righting himself. A hand rubbed the spot that had been hit. His smile was now an apathetic line of a mouth.

"Did you see that?" Tomo whispered, "She, she just kicked Frieza, in his final transformation!"

"I take it you're the one who defeated the Ginyu Force." Frieza's tail swept from side to side. "You Saiyans are such an annoyance. Whatever I do you monkeys always come crawling back." A finger tip pointed directly at Minamo's heart. "Now hold still."

A bright red point shot out. Soon bashed to the side. Into the sea. Into the sky. Frieza's attacks came in rapid succession. Hundreds of deadly chi blasts, red as fire, came at Minamo. But she knocked them all away.

"What is this? I've never encountered an enemy like you before."

"Heh, heh. Well Frieza," Vegeta's tone its usual arrogant, "what stands before you is the thing you fear most. She," he gasped, "she's a real Super Saiyan. You're finished," his voice trailed into a quiet laugh.

A red light shot through Vegeta. Everyone stood in shock. Even Minamo hadn't been able to react.

"I'm tired of your jokes." A small trail of smoke died off of Frieza's finger.

"Why did you do that? Vegeta was defenseless!" Minamo cried.

"No," Vegeta told Minamo, "don't tell me that you're still so soft! If that's true," he almost whispered, "then there's no way that you could be a Super Saiyan!" He gasped again before continuing. "You have to be fierce, ruthless! That's the only way to become strong enough to destroy him, to become a Super Saiyan!"

"We're different," Minamo bluntly answered, "we're completely different."

"Momoka," his hand crushed a handful of soil in a pride filled rage, "you don't understand! This thing, this monster—he killed our entire race! He destroyed our home world, he killed my father," Vegeta's words dissolved into tears. "You have to destroy him," he gasped, "you have to do it, for...the Saiyans." His eyes closed and he spoke no more.

"Vegeta," Minamo stared at the still body, "you never cried before, so you must have been really hurting inside. Frieza had broken your pride. We may have been enemies, but I always respected your pride. It drove you, it gave you strength and when it was broken you were helpless." Minamo turned to face Frieza.

"Hmm, another monkey."

"Frieza," Minamo then screamed, "why did you kill Vegeta?"

"Are you still thinking about him? It would be better to focus on me and my power. If you don't," his tail whipped from side to side, "you won't live very long."

"It doesn't matter!" Minamo felt her blood begin to boil. "For the people of Earth, Bishujo," _and Vegeta_, "I will defeat you!"

"You're so boring."

"We'll settle this somewhere else, not by my friends."

"Whatever Saiyan," said Frieza's cocky voice, "it won't make any difference."

The enemies rose up into the air. Leaving the others to their own devices. And fears.

"I hope Ms. Kurosawa will be all right."

"Of course she'll be okay. Didn't you hear? Vegeta said Coach is a Super Saiyan. There's no way that she can lose to someone as evil as Frieza—she's the hero!"

"I sure hope you're right," said Osaka, "'cause if Ms. Kurosawa can't handle Frieza, then he'll destroy Earth too!"

Minamo and Frieza neared a distant island in the emerald sea. Minamo felt her body lower, her feet gently settling on the soft ground. She readied her body to fight the monster in front of her.

Frieza had a bemused look on his face. "Just to make this last a little longer, I won't use my arms."

Minamo felt her lips curve into a wry smile. "You're confident. But when you're too confident: you make mistakes."

"Don't flatter yourself so much, it's not good to be so boastful, especially when you can't put your money where your mouth is."

Minamo laughed. "You talk too much!"

She swung her fists at the creature. His head nimbly dodged every swing. Minamo then vanished. Frieza turned to find a fist coming towards him.

"No!" he smashed his fist into Kurosawa's stomach. She tumbled backwards a short distance.

"Heh, liar," she groaned, rising to her feet. "But I guess that's what I have to expect from a villain like you."

Frieza's tail lashed out, hitting Minamo on the side of her head. "Don't try me. I have only so much patience."

Frieza tried to hit Minamo with her tail again. She jumped out of the way.

"Too slow."

Minamo ducked under a kick. Before rolling away from a punch. She felt something wrap against her throat.

"You annoying pest," said Frieza as his tail constricted Minamo's throat. "You are an absolute pain, do you know that? It's time for you to die."

"Shut up!" she kicked Frieza in the face. Her fist slammed into his stomach. He flew up into the air. "Kamehameha!" Minamo saw the blue energy rise into the air, feeling elation.

A strange noise filled Minamo's ears as Frieza appeared behind her.

"Waugh!" Blood flew out of her mouth as she flew backwards into a mountain. Frieza shot a chi blast at her, which she dodged.

"Fancy footwork isn't enough."

Frieza's fist smashed into Minamo's face. A giant pillar of spray filled the air as Frieza's tail knocked her into the sea. Bubbles of hope fled out of Minamo's mouth. She quickly shot out of the water.

"Back down you go!"

Kurosawa caught the blow in her hands. "It's not going to be that easy to beat me, _sorry_."

"I'll have to use more of my power to destroy you." Frieza lifted Minamo up by her blue P.E. teacher sweats. "A half, that should be more than enough to grind you into space dust."

"Maybe so," Minamo caught a firm grip on his wrist. "But I'll make sure you have to work for it!"

"Quiet!" his tail smacked her out of the sky.

Minamo somersaulted on top of a small hill. A foot planted into her stomach

"Guah!" Blood dripped out of Minamo's mouth. A fist sent her flying into another mountain, which crumbled around her like a shattered picture. A bright purple light shot towards her. Minamo leapt away from the light. She saw that a deep trench had been drawn from the ruins of the mountain to the end of the horizon.

Minamo saw the sea try to fill up the planet's scar. She felt her knees weaken. But the sound of two feet landing behind her refocused her attention on the foe she had come to defeat. He was stronger than she had ever imagined. How would she be able to stop him?

"Tha-that guy is crazy!" Tomo felt her stomach constrict as if it was squeezed by a vice. "He's barely putting out any effort and Ms. Kurosawa is getting pummeled!"

"So he's tough, whatever! Coach is more than enough to take that guy down!"

A huge explosion in the distance grabbed their attention.

Kagura looked down at the rippling sea. She whispered to herself, "at least I hope she is."

_What the Hell?_ Minamo dodged another chi blast. _Even at ten times Kaioken I can't overpower him! So how do I beat this guy?_

"There you are!" Frieza's fist slammed into Minamo's face.

"Kaioken, times twenty!"

Minamo punched Frieza in the face. Her foot smashed into his stomach. She grabbed Frieza by his tail and threw him into the air.

"Kamehameha!"

Frieza screamed as a purple blast shot into the Kamehameha wave. As the wave continued to come closer and closer, Frieza increased the strength of his attack. But the Kamehameha came right up to him. With a final scream he destroyed the wave by unleashing half of his true strength.

"I'm absolutely sick of you!"

_Dammit! That didn't do anything!_

Minamo caught Frieza's tail in her hands. But with a scream his fist knocked her into the sea once again.

Frieza held Minamo's head under the water. "It simply can't be helped," his irritated voice declared, "you have to die now."

"Frieza is real scary," Osaka cried, "all those Ginyu guys were nothin' compared to him. I mean the only one we couldn't handle was that Ginyu guy!"

"But Sakaki was the one who beat the Ginyu Force," said Yukari, "I mean you did best that little green guy on your own but those other three weirdos were tougher than everyone else!" she screamed in her usual overly excited voice. "And then Sakaki beat them down but Ginyu came and could easily match Sakaki but luckily Ms. Kurosawa showed up and with Vegeta's help he was beaten. But then he did some weird hopping thing remember?"

"Oh yeah, it was like he had a brain fart," said Tomo.

"Yeah," said Kagura, "it was so weird. Right Sakaki?"

Before she could answer a familiar face appeared.

"Oh look it's Chiyo!"

"Why does she look a little weird?" asked Tomo.

"That's not a very nice thing to say at all, Tomo!" Kagura snapped. "Chiyo's been lost with all of these crazy strong guys fighting each other to the death, of course she's gonna be a little different!"

"But, she's acting a little strangely isn't she?" Tomo asked.

"Is that Lord Frieza in his ultimate form?" asked Chiyo, she began to jump for joy. "This is so exciting, I've never seen him up against someone that powerful!" Her outburst caused some to become concerned.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Osaka noticed a small green shape, hopping about on the grass. "Wha'cha doin' little froggy?" she asked, smiling at the alien amphibian. The creature began to wiggle its forelimbs about. Osaka noticed that the frog seemed to be pointing: from Chiyo back to itself. The frog's movements seemed to become faster and faster as Osaka saw Chiyo turn to face Tomo. "Now I've seen everything," she mused, "who'd have thunk that a frog could dance around? I guess space aliens really are pretty smart!"

"Hey," said Tomo, "Chiyo, what are you doing?"

A bright yellow light filled the air. A small green shape lurched forwards. Tomo brought her hands away from her eyes.

"Oh gross!" Tomo's foot slammed down on green. "It's some horrible creepy crawly!" She smashed the thing as best she could before she dug her foot into the ground. "Ick! It got slime all over my shoe!"

"Hey Chiyo?"

"Yes Ms. Osaka?"

"Why'd that frog just jump out like that?"

"Uh," the girl didn't know how to explain the incident to her friend. Should she even try? It was just too fantastic.

Minamo struggled against Frieza's foot. As air came out of her lungs in boils images flashed through her mind. She could remember seeing all of her friends bruised and bloodied. The wholesale slaughter of Bishojians by Frieza's cruel hand. Then the sounds of her friends screaming, consumed by depths filled with fire. _No! I won't lose to you!_

A startled look came across Frieza's face. He rushed backwards, making sure that his feet rested on dry land. Minamo panted heavily, shakily standing up. Her foe across. Unamused.

"You're quite a nuisance, you know that right?"

Minamo merely raised her hands up into the air. A calm look spread over her face. Frieza's tail snapped in irritation.

"What is she doing?"

"Coach is gonna use the Spirit Bomb!"

"What? What's the Spirit Bomb?"

"A technique she learned when she traveled to Otherworld, she gathers a bunch of energy and then uses that as an attack!" Kagura's frown appeared. "It'll take a while to charge up though. I hope Frieza doesn't catch on."

"Just how powerful is a Spirit Bomb?"

"I'm not sure Tomo, it's made up of energy gathered from living things. But I heard Coach say that one could destroy the Earth with ease, so it should be more than enough to destroy Frieza!"

"Don't forget," Sakaki interrupted, "Frieza has more than enough power to destroy this planet at any time. He's just toying with us right now." She looked across at the scene in front of them.

A giant, blue ball of power was growing, just above Frieza's head. Sakaki watched as the evil tyrant stood underneath it, completely oblivious to the attack above him. "Everyone, lend me as much energy as you can."

"What?"

"Don't you see?" Sakaki pointed at the Spirit Bomb. "That's our one chance, if Kurosawa can't hit him with that thing when it's complete—everyone in the universe is doomed!" Sakaki's eyes reddened. "So if you all lend me some of your strength now, then maybe I can buy Kurosawa some time."

"What are you doing? Is this some sort of insidious plot to give your life a few more measly seconds of agony?"

"Well Frieza, I guess you'll just have to find out."

The monster lifted Kurosawa up by her shirt. "You really are a pest." His fist knocked her backwards. Minamo felt her body scrape against the ground. She quickly stood back up.

"Why do you keep doing that ridiculous pose? Perhaps your time with Ginyu brought about an unwelcome personality change." Frieza walked towards Minamo. "Not that it matters. You're about to become but a memory, a faded one at that." As a sinister purple grew over Frieza's hand Minamo braced herself.

A foot smashed into the side of Frieza's head. The white bodied destroyer splashed into the green sea of Bishujo.

"Sakaki?"

"That Spirit Bomb is our only chance. I'm not going to let this monster destroy my homeworld, even if I have to die to defeat him." Minamo looked at Sakaki's red eyes as the Spirit Bomb neared its completion. "Ever since I can remember I was the strongest. Until I grew old and it became apparent that my strength was not what it once was." A smile graced Sakaki's lips. "At least until you came along Kurosawa. With your big heart and young eyes you found the Azu Balls, all four necos. You wished back my youth. You made me strong enough to protect the world once again. Then Raditz appeared and I told you to let me take care of him. But you stayed by my side and together we destroyed him. After that I sent you to visit Yoruichi for the upcoming fight with the last two Saiyans. You scared Vegeta away and warned us of this new threat. Frieza."

A bubbling at the surface caught their attention. Sakaki turned towards Minamo. "Thank you." An eruption of water sprayed outwards. "For everything." Frieza's angry glare centered on Sakaki. "Just make sure you can finish up the Spirit Bomb, we're at the end of our rope."

"Don't worry, it's ready to go!"

In one sharp motion Minamo brought the Spirit Bomb down. Frieza's head turned towards the bright light. With a scream he pressed both hands against it. He strained against the mass which pushed him down. The water parted before Frieza and the Spirit Bomb. As the rocky bottom of the sea appeared Frieza let out a frustrated cry, soon silenced by an explosion.

Minamo gasped as she stood in front of her friends. Sakaki had gotten the two of them out of the Spirit Bomb's destructive blast. Looks of admiration and joy greeted them.

"Yeah Ms. Kurosawa you killed him!"

"He's finally gone!"

"Good riddance!"

"Well Nyamo," Yukari gave her a slap on the back, "you're good for something after all!"

"Hey don't say that about Coach!"

"Kagura, Kagura." Yukari shook her head. "You don't have to defend her so much. She can clearly handle herself."

"I guess you're right. Hey Chiyo what's up?"

Twin explosions answered her.

"What the Hell is he doing here?"

A series of fear filled gasps rose from the group.

"Well," said Frieza, "I suppose congratulations are in order." His face twisted into a cruel smile before he erupted into maniacal laughter. "Very good Saiyan, you nearly brought the mighty Frieza down! You burned away the tip of my tail but I just blew up two of your useless compatriots. Now only the tall one, that loud woman, your trainee, the child, and yourself remain."

"He, he just took out Tomo and Osaka—even after he was hit by the Spirit Bomb! How can anyone be so, so, resilient?" Yukari gasped.

A red pinprick appeared on the tip of Frieza's finger. "So long."

"Kurosawa get out of the way!" Sakaki shoved her aside. The red light passed through her body. She fell like a stone.

"Ms. Sakaki!" cried Chiyo.

"She's faster than I thought." Another red light shot out, hitting Yukari.

"What the— Hwa?" she screamed as she flew up into the air.

"Yukari!"

Frieza's hand closed shut. Yukari disappeared within a fiery ball.

"Frieza, why?" Minamo's voice filled with anger and pain.

"Now there are only three of you left." Another red light shot off. This one struck Kagura.

Her eyes widened as she rose up into the air. "Coach!" Her scream was cut out by an even greater explosion.

"Kagura!"

"That annoying girl hit me very hard, and now she's a bunch of space dust!"Frieza laughed as Minamo shook with fury. Her hands squeezed into fists so tight that they hurt.

She looked at Sakaki's prone form lying on the ground. "You worthless," the image of Yukari rising into the air flashed before her eyes, "heartless," Kagura's cry for help filled her ears, the sound of a child screaming for her parents to save her.

"You Bastard!" Minamo then screamed as her body erupted with a powerful blue light. A rippling blue aura surrounded her.

"Chiyo." The girl gulped. "I want you to take Sakaki back to the space ship."

"M-Ms. Kurosaw—!"

"Do it!"

With a yelp Chiyo dragged Sakaki towards the hover craft before setting off.

"Do you really think that I'll just let you escape?" Frieza raised his hand upwards to follow the vehicle as it sped away. "Die."

A blur of movement caught Frieza's hand. He gasped as Minamo looked down at him.

She squeezed his hand. Frieza's left eye closed and his teeth showed as he fell on one knee.

"You." Minamo squeezed his hand till she felt the fingers begin to give. "You killed everyone! You slaughtered the Saiyans, your faithful servants who did anything you asked of them! You killed the Bishojians, who never did anything to you! You killed my friends—and you don't even care! You killed Yuakari!" she heard a crack as her grip tightened, "and Vegeta! You killed Kagura!" snaps filled her ears as she screamed.

Minamo could feel her blood whispering to her. The ancient Saiyan genes that flowed through her veins. They told her what she already knew. Frieza had to die.

"You know when you told me that you were only using half of your strength earlier? I guess I was too."

"Silence!" Frieza kicked Minamo, loosening her grip. "I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe, now die!"

A red blast of light shot towards Minamo. She dodged it with ease.

"Let's see you dodge a thousand of them!" Islands turned into fireballs and ocean turned into boiling geysers as Minamo avoided the dangerous lights.

"I have you now!" Frieza was right above Minamo, his fist spun her head around. A dark purple energy shot towards her. A dark smoke filled the air as Frieza panted in triumph. A strange whoosh filled his ears as the smoke shot away from a yellow glow.

"You lived in fear of this moment, Frieza!" Minamo looked at him as he gasped. "The day that a Saiyan would become powerful enough to defeat you, by becoming a legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza shot thousands of chi blasts at Minamo. Another cloud of smoke hid her from view, with just as little effect.

"You ruined my shirt—there's no way I can forgive you now!"

Minamo's fist sent Frieza straight into a mountain. She kicked him up into the air before slamming her elbow into his back.

"This is boring. Why don't you go up to full power? Otherwise I'll feel like I'm just beating up some little kid."

"What did you say? How dare you mock the mighty Frieza!" The evil being's muscles swelled and his veins looked like they would pop out of his skin. In a matter of moments Frieza's body radiated purple bolts of electricity as pieces of Bishujo rose up into the air. Finally Frieza's face contorted into an angry roar as he charged at Minamo.

"Die Saiyan!"

The water below Frieza rippled as his fist flew towards Minamo. The image of the yellow haired Saiyan was burned into Frieza's eyes. Then, where did she go? Frieza paused. His eyes leapt across the sky, he could feel his heart shake his entire body with each beat.

"Behind you."

"That is it!" the evil Frieza cried, "If I can't destroy you, then this planet will have to go!" A black light shot from Frieza's hand. Minamo watched as a deep funnel appeared in the rock of Bishujo.

"You're going to destroy Bishujo, just because I'm stronger than you are?" she growled, "you really are a worthless bastard!"

"Tell me something Saiyan, can you breath in space? Because I can."

"You realize that I'll just have to rip you to pieces before the planet explodes don't you? It won't be hard!"

"Why don't you— Huah!" Blood dripped from Frieza's mouth.

"You're pathetic," said Minamo, "when you can't get what you want you act like a spoiled child. You're not even worth killing."

Frieza's arrogant personality caused him to cry out, "What did you say you bitch? Did you just call me pathetic?" Frieza's tail lashed out. Minamo caught it with one hand.

"Why don't you just crawl back into whatever hole you slithered out of? You're no longer strong enough to hurt anyone—not when I'm around."

Minamo slammed her elbow into the side of Frieza's head. The former Titan writhed in agony as Minamo left him to be destroyed along with the planet. Her glow disappeared as she left Frieza behind, now looking for the space ship to escape the world's destruction.

"Damn you Saiyan!"

"Fri—? Blauh!"

A fist slammed into the side of Minamo's head. The alien's tail whipped into her chest. She flew backwards. Her mouth was red as she gasped for oxygen.

"Where's your power now Saiyan?" Frieza planted his foot in Minamo's face. "How are you going to defeat me without your transformation?"

"I, I can't become a Super Saiyan right now?" Minamo couldn't even sit up. Everything she'd been through since she had first intervened, when Frieza was about to kill Vegeta, had made her body unresponsive.

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Frieza, "You came so close to defeating me, only to not have the resolve." Frieza's tail whipped Kurosawa's head to the side. "Now you're no longer a Super Saiyan. This fight is over."

"No!" Minamo pushed Frieza into the rocks behind him. "I didn't get the crap beaten out of me all those times just to lose to you now!" Frieza's fist slammed into Minamo's stomach. She coughed blood onto his face, leaving a red trickle that dripped onto the ground. "I don't have to be a Super Saiyan to destroy you, I just have to keep you from getting away!"

"You'd get blown up just to stop me?"

"I'll do anything to protect my friends!" A golden light surrounded her body once again. "But I guess I won't have to go that far."

Minamo punched Frieza up into the air.

"Kamehameha!"

A blue light slammed into Frieza, who quickly cried out in pain.

"Sorry Frieza," said Minamo, "but that Kamehameha won't kill you. It'll just push you into the sun. Consider that final burning feeling your introduction to Hell!"

Minamo flew towards the location of the space ship. She noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Natsumi?"

"K-urosawa? What happened to you?"

"Never mind that for right now, I thought you were dead!"

"I was, but something told me to wish everyone to planet Earth using the Azu Balls, but I don't know where they are!"

"We already summoned the wish bringer remember? This is our last one!"

"Where is he?"

As the skies grew darker and earthquakes spread Minamo concentrated, searching for that strange otherworldly presence. "Grab my hand!" Minamo flew off with Natsumi in tow. "There!"

A strange orange being floated as the world beneath it began to give way.

"Natsumi, make the wish!"

"_Hola chiqa ¿qué quieres?_"

"_¡Nosotros queremos llegar en la Tierra ahora!_"

"_¿Quien?_"

"_¡Todos las personas de Bishujo, y Minamo tambien!_"

"_Ah ¡okay! ¡Adios muchachas!_"

Minamo looked at the blue sky overhead. They were back on Earth. All of her friends stood around. She was confused.

"Kaorin and Yoruichi collected the Azu Balls and wished all of us back to life," said Kagura, "Coach, I saw what you did in Otherworld, you were awesome!"

"Yeah Ms. Kurosawa," said Tomo, "you're a hero!"

"The correct term is heroine."

"Ah shut up Yomi!"

Minamo noticed someone standing off by himself, Vegeta. She walked over to him, there was something she had to tell him—the fact that she loved him. 


End file.
